Everybody's Fool
by Kanika Ishtar
Summary: Serenity broke Seto's heart. She cheated on him with Duke. This one-shot fic is in Seto's point of view and it shows how he feels about the situation. Lots of angst!


Hey everyone. One again, I have been inspired by a song by Evanescence. The song that inspired me was "Everybody's Fool". This is going to be a Seto/Serenity based One-Shot. There will be angst, of course. I hope you like this one. I don't think it will be as good as my other one called "My Last Breath", but I am going to try. Pharaoh Yami, Can you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: What am I? Your slave?  
  
Me: *glares at him*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Fine! Pharaoh Yami's Princess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. I hope you enjoy this One-Shot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~words~ = song lyrics  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
***Seto's POV***  
  
Everybody thinks I am so cold and that I don't care. They think that I am nothing but an asshole. No one knows that I have a soft side to me. Well, some people do, but not many. Everyone thinks I am the perfect person to run a business, and I do, but that is besides the point. Yugi and his friends think that I just care about myself and hate everyone else. That is true on some level, but not on a very high level. Only two people know this: Mokuba and Serenity.  
  
I no longer have Serenity in my life though. She left me for the bastard, Duke Devlin. Everyone knew how much I loved her and they keep asking me how I feel about the whole thing. I tell them that I am fine and that I am used to being alone so there's nothing to worry about. That is one big lie. I miss her so much and I want her back. I lover her with everything that I am and nothing in this world can change that. There is now a hole in my heart that only she can fill.  
  
~Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need More lies about a world that~  
  
I get up from my desk and I walk out of my office. I need some air. I need to clear my head from the thoughts that are plaguing my mind. I have to stop thinking about her. I need to realise that she is no longer mine and that I can never get her back in my life. I don't want to admit it, but it's true. I am just in denial with it all.  
  
I grab my jacket and I leave my house. I start walking towards the park, which is in the center of Domino City. Maybe the walk will clear my mind. I walk to the park and I see many couples holding each other in their arms and kissing. God, how I miss that. I fight back the tears that are forming in my eyes. I can't believe that Yugi and his friends believe me when I tell them I am fine. I know that my eyes show the hurt I am feeling. Whenever they bring up the subject of Serenity or whenever she walks into the room, I almost begin to cry. I can't believe I have them all fooled.  
  
~Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled~  
  
I look around the park and, much to my horror and sorrow, I see Serenity and Duke walking down one of the sidewalks of the park, hand in hand. I can see and vaguely hear them laughing and joking around. I look away as I unsuccessfully hold all the tears to myself. A few stray tears stream down my face. I quickly wipe them away. I don't want anyone to see the powerful head of KaibaCorp crying.  
  
Oh Serenity, I still love you so much. How could you have done this to me? Don't you know how much you have hurt me? You were everything to me. You made my life worth living. I can't believe you cheated on me with the bastard Devlin. I had to catch you two making out on my bed of all places. You pretended to love me and that you were faithful to me so well that I couldn't see past your lie. I couldn't see that you were lying to me. I couldn't see you were playing with my heart.  
  
I sigh and slowly start walking down the path I am on. I begin to think of my relationship with Serenity. She treated me so well. She treated me like a King. She gave me everything I wanted. I was great to her too. I brought her to many exotic places since I could afford it. I treated her like the Queen that she is. All that I got in return was a broken heart. I guess you were just too good to be true.  
  
~Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she~  
  
I sit down on a bench and I continue to watch my ex-girlfriend with her new boyfriend. It disgusts me watching them act to lovey-dovey. Too sweet for my taste. I know Serenity and I kissed out in public a lot, but we never made out in public like she is right now with Duke. Serenity, you don't know how you hurt me. I feel like I was betrayed. I know I was betrayed. Why did you have to do this to me? I would have never betrayed you. I thought you loved me. I guess you managed to fool everyone.especially me.  
  
~Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled~  
  
I look up from where I am sitting and I watch her more. I can't understand girls. How can they be with one guy, then go out and cheat on them with another guy, and feel no guilt? I don't think that guys would ever be able to be as good at that as girls are. I guess I have to hand it to some girls, they sure know how to fuck with the minds of any guy that will give them the time of day. They're all like that and they will never change.  
  
I suddenly notice that she is walking towards me. Why isn't Duke with her? Is she coming to apologise and tell me she broke up with Duke and that she wants me back? She smiles innocently at me and I smile back. She runs up to me and she sits down beside me.  
  
"So," she starts, "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been okay. What about you?" I ask trying to hide the hurtful tone in my voice.  
  
"I've been great. Duke is the best ever! I just love him so much!" she explains happily.  
  
My heart sinks. She doesn't love me. She doesn't want me back. She's just here to brag to me about her relationship with Duke. Is she that low of a person to have to do this to make herself feel superior? Even I wouldn't sink that low. Even Seto Kaiba himself has his limits.  
  
"I know you're lying, Seto," she finally says after a minute of silence. I look at her in total shock. "You can't hide the pain very well anymore. It's getting to you. It shows more and more with each passing day. When you finally can't hide your emotions what will you do? You'll feel bad knowing you were lieing all along to everyone." With that, she gets up and runs back to Duke.  
  
~Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie~  
  
Something inside me hits me. Usually when she would say stuff to me like that before, I would be hurt and I would try and ask for forgiveness if I felt like I did anything wrong. This time I feel something different. Instead of sorrow, I feel anger. I no longer feel like I need her in my life. I begin to let myself lose my love for her. I no longer love the bitch that she is.  
  
I know the truth behind our relationship. I bet she was just using me for my money to buy her expensive stuff and to bring her to places she wanted to go. I had always bought her everything she asked for. That's the only reason she wanted me. She wanted me for my money. She used me to get what she wanted and now that she no longer wants anything, she left me. She left me for another man. One who I was friends with till just a bit ago. I can't love her anymore. I no longer have any feelings for her.  
  
~I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore~  
  
I stand up from the bench and I take one last look at Serenity and Duke. They are now cuddling with each other while leaning against a tree. I feel so sorry for them. Their relationship won't last. Serenity is just a gold- digger and they are both cheaters. I give them a month to two months tops for their relationship. I don't care what happens. I just hope they end up miserable.  
  
I walk back to my mansion and I proceed to write an e-mail to Yugi and all of his friends, Serenity and Duke in particular. In the e-mail, I proceed to tell everyone about Serenity and how she just used me. I tell everyone how she used me to buy her expensive things, and to bring her everywhere she wanted to go. I smiled as I wrote the e-mail. Finally I won't be the fool. Serenity will now be the fool in this situation.  
  
~Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled~  
  
~It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well how did you like it guys? I think it was all right. It's not my best work but I still enjoyed writing it. Sorry to all the people who might like Seto/Serenity relationships. I don't mean to insult you or anything.  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Please review. She's nicer when she gets reviews and she is really happy when she gets them too. I hope you liked this One-Shot. We'd love to hear what you think of it. 


End file.
